


Angels are Better Than Ravens

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Angels Are Watching Over You, F/M, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: It takes a really special someone to be the odd Winchester. But being the black sheep of the family has its perks.





	Angels are Better Than Ravens

Age: 2 months  
Four sharp knocks on the door interrupt the silent dinner of the Winchester family. The father, John, slowly stands to open the door. There, on the small front porch, was a basket covered in a squirming blanket. A small, high-pitched squeal emits from the wire basket. John bends down to take the basket, checking the surroundings before quickly bringing it inside the warm motel.  
Deal stands up curiously. "What's that, dad?"  
Sam smiles. "Wat tha?"  
John opens the blanket to show a small, giggling baby. Her piercing icy blue stare is aimed straight at John, the mess of brown hair waving slightly. A note from under her head reads one thing in small, fancy letters: Ashton.  
"Her name is... Ashton.”  
"Hello Ashton." Dean leans over the basket and waves."  
"Sis-er?" Sam asks curiously, standing on his tiptoes trying to get a peek. Dean looks up at John pleadingly.  
"Sure. Boys, meet Ashton Winchester."  


Age: 4 years  
The door to the motel slowly swung open and you immediately rush in to explore, pushing the others aside. John rolls his eyes as you start jumping on the couch, pretending you can fly like a bird. Dean narrowly dodges the stuffed raven that you sent flying from your high vantage point to the wall. Sam carefully sits on the couch and opens another book, so you sit next to him.  
"Read?" You ask him, hoping he will read to you from his book.  
Sam smiles, proud that his little sister wants him to read to her. "Sure." He opens the book and starts reading. 

*Sam's POV*  
I close the book once Ashton falls asleep and quietly creep over to where Dean sits at the "kitchen" table. I climb into one of the chairs. "Hi, Dean."  
He smiles at me and tousles my hair. "Hey squirt. Did Ashton fall asleep?"  
I nod, smiling, and look back at her. "I really love our little sister. She's our angel."  


Age: 8 years  
*Ashton’s POV*  
I was home alone with Sammy because Dean went to the grocery store. As I sat on the bed, Sam kept an eye out the window, watching for any threats. A man walks out if the alley on the other side of the parking lot, when I notice something strange. "Hey Sam....?"  
He looks up. "Yeah?"  
"That man," I point. "Does it look like he has wings to you?"  
Sam frowns. "No...."  
I shrug but look back to the man with six faint, large, golden wings. I run over to the table and grab a pencil and a notepad and begin to draw. The wings slowly begin to take shape, a messy scribble of crude feathers and a strange blue light. The more I draw, the better they begin to look.  
I shove the notepad into Sam's face. "Look what I drew!"  
Sam looks up to me. "You drew that? Ashton, this is amazing!"  
I smile. "Thank you."  


Age: 16 years  
With Sam off to college and Dean doing who knows what, I'm finally alone. I sit at a table in my motel room, scanning lists of colleges.  
"Stanford sounds nice, but Sam goes there...." I shrug. "Might as well check it out."  


Age: 20 years  
I roll my eyes at the man staring at me. I have a mission. I'm not Dean. I walk down the parking lot toward my stolen car, passing a few really cool ones. But then a black 4-door Chevy Impala catches my eye. I check the license plate, which only confirms my suspicions. I immediately pop open the lock of the car and sit in the back seat.  
A few minutes later, a tall figure and a shorter one emerge from a motel room, heading for the car I was in. I grin and lean back so they won't see me in the window as they near. They slam the doors closed when they enter the car oblivious to their sister in the back. I grin and slowly lean forward, hands hovering over both if their shoulders. "Boo!" I scream and slam my hands down, causing them both to jump and yell.  
"Ashton!" Dean shouts.  
Sam laughs and awkwardly hugs me over the seat. "Good to see ya, kid."  
"Did you break into my car?" Dean asks, voice laced with a scolding tone.  
I give him a sheepish smile and shrug. "Sammy," I say seriously. "Did you really have no idea I was at Stanford?"  
Sam looks at me incredulously. "Really? What were you studying?"  
I smile and shrug. "A little bit of everything. Religion, Norse Mythology, mythology in general, broadcasting.... The list goes on."  
"Psh. Nerd." Dean laughs.  
Sam shrugs. "I never saw you."  
"Now. Where are we going?" I grin, ready for the adventure ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or keep it a one chapter thing?


End file.
